Reverse
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Dirge repairs a dying Skywarp; but of course, his greed demands a reward... SW/Dirge; SLASH


I love love love love love me some Ani Dirge. :3

**Title**: Reverse  
**Rated**: R  
**Warnings**: Mech sex (sparkbonding)  
**Pairings**: Skywarp/Dirge  
**Summary**: TFA 'verse. Dirge repairs Skywarp, but of course his greed demands a reward.  
**A/N**: Gift for Vani. C: And me. Because I'm a Dirge hag.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Skywarp was terrified. No, not as usual, not like normal. This was real, rational _terror_. No one could blame him now. The purple Seeker was dying, honest to God dying.

Laying there strained on his back, Skywarp's body was partially numb. He couldn't feel his legs, the receptors offlined and slagged. The same was said for his left hand's fingers and wings. Thank God his wings were numb, considering how bent and torn they were. Small mercies, but big nonetheless.

Skywarp's entire chassis shook violently and he whimpered as he clawed his good hand against the dirt, fingers brushing and fumbling along strange objects he had never seen before. His optics scanned the area--well, the only functioning one--and he still couldn't _believe_ the amount of junk this magpie-like cave had accumulated. It was as if he had been dragged into a trash heap.

And yes, dragged. That scared him even more. Skywarp was originally doing his moaning and crying and shrieking outside, on the moon's dusty surface, away from the others who were recuperating themselves. But then _that_ clone had gone and took him by his ankles and dragged the poor sobbing 'Con back to this... treasure trove of waste. At least some of the objects were shiny and might be useable. For repairs? Oh, Skywarp could only hope they might be for such intentions.

Then he heard the sound of feet shuffling along the dirt, positioning around some of the junk laying everywhere. The purple Seeker fearfully rose his head to peer at the approaching figure at the entrance of the cave. "You're dying, you know," a sinister voice matching his own stated. Skywarp saw the tip of a familiar foot kick aside an empty dented can of beans before Dirge appeared, wearing that shit eating grin he always made when he saw something he wanted or liked. "Just thought I'd state the obvious."

"I-I don't want to die," Skywarp wibbled. He curled slowly onto his side, thankfully immune to the pain of bending his all ready busted wing beneath him.

Dirge spread his arms. "Who does?" he replied. He walked closer, stopping at his brother's shivering feet. "But you..." he said, hands placed to his hips. He scanned Skywarp's chassis. "You're on the verge of it. Real close. Dancing with death, I'd sa--"

Skywarp clamped his hands to his audiols. "D-Don't remind me!" he whined.

"Sorry to burst your comfy little bubble," the teal Seeker chortled. He walked around Skywarp. "Y'know, it's not so much the damage as it is you're running on empty. If you had more energon or at least energy, you'd be able to lift your one foot out of your grave."

"Don't use m-metaphors like that." Skywarp's dental plates chattered.

"Oops," Dirge sneered, carelessly. He rose a hand. "I can help you out in this department. Repairs are not my speciality, but I can do enough to ensure you'll survive another orn. Until you get someone else to fix the remaining errors."

The purple Seeker glanced wearily at his comrade. "You--you can...?"

Dirge nodded but that dark smirk had not left his faceplates. "Of course I can," he insisted. He plucked a bit of scrap metal from a nearby pile. It would do good to patch up a dent on Skywarp's right wing. "But, you know, I expect payment in the end."

Skywarp swallowed. "What sort?" he mumbled.

"Oh, nothing much," Dirge assured, swishing a hand. "Unless, you know..." He went to put the scrap back. "You'd rather me _not_ take mercy on you and fix you up..."

"N-No!" Skywarp blurted thoughtlessly. He sat up slightly on one elbow, extending a desperate hand. "P-Please repair me! I-I don't want to die!" he cried, optics wibbling, one more dim than the other.

Dirge blinked before his grin reappeared. "So we have an accord?" Skywarp nodded feverishly. The teal Seeker sniggered and cracked his knuckles, purely as a gesture of getting down to business. "Then just sit back and relax. I doubt you'll need me to offline any of your remaining receptors." He equipped a laser scalpel and though the sight of it horrified Skywarp, he knew it was a small sacrifice to handle if it meant surviving.

The greedy clone knelt on one knee beside his brother's broken, shivering chassis. "Now..." he said smoothly and turned the scalpel on with a loud 'fwoom.' Skywarp winced. "Let's commence with the repairs, shall we?"

-----

Two painstakingly long and dreadful hours of fear and worry passed before Skywarp was at a reasonably functional level.

A good deal of the more important and critical wounds had been cleaned and repaired. There were still a handful of slices and cuts, but they were superficial and could wait. Skywarp carefully sat up, afraid something would pop out of place, but gave a quick sigh of relief when nothing did.

Dirge sat back, laser scalpel disappearing. "How do you feel?"

Skywarp blinked. "M-My left optic is still glitching a little," he murmured.

Dirge stared for a moment before giving the side of Skywarp's head a hard slap. The purple Seeker screeched and jumped, but to his amazement, the optic stopped its flickering, back to perfection.

"Better?" the teal clone inquired. Skywarp nodded sheepishly. "Any other complaints?"

"N-No... I mean, I-I still hurt a little, b-but..." Skywarp swallowed, looking worriedly to his companion. "I-I'm going to l-live, right?"

"You survived, soldier," Dirge teased. He shoved back the remaining pieces of metal left unused. That and even bits of scrap he had sawed and removed from Skywarp's own chassis. That discomforted the purple clone a little, but he said nothing. "Now..." Dirge's grin reappeared and turned on Skywarp. Skywarp recoiled a few inches, instantly filled with a new sense of uneasiness. "About my end of the deal?" Dirge finished, extending a hand and flexing claws.

"W-What is it?" Skywarp gulped.

Dirge chuckled for a second or two. "Oh, it'll benefit the both of us," he informed. "You see, you're still low on energy, despite tanks being refueled. You're going to need a couple more boosts to keep your equilibrium chip online as well as CPU from swimming."

The croward chewed his bottom lip. "And for you...?"

Dirge didn't answer right away. He snickered for a minute or so before that grin actually managed to grow more smug. "I can just..." He then reached forward, pushing hands to Skywarp's shoulders before pinning him to the ground. Skywarp gasped and wriggled as Dirge spread over top of him, their lips nearly touching. Their equal pair of red optics stared into each others, once searching for some reasonable explanation, another thick with some... husky emotion. "... Show you, you know?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Dirge inquired. He cocked an optic ridge. "You can't be _that_ dense. By the position we're in... Didn't you get interfacing pre-programmed into your CPU as soon as you received a spark fragment from Star--"

Skywarp yelped, "_Interfacing_!?"

Dirge laughed. "Oh, so you _do_ know," he leered, tracing a circle along the clattering purple Seeker's cockpit. He moved in a little closer, and their lips were near brushing. Skywarp could barely draw his head back since it was thrust into the dirt. "It's not much. It'll be fun, you know? You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

"B-But--"

"Look," Dirge growled, now angrily rapping claws on that yellow glass, "I told you: in turn with fixing up your sorry aft, you in return owe me big time."

Skywarp's lips wibbled. "B-But you didn't say it would be--"

"I _said_ it wouldn't be much," Dirge interjected angrily. "And it won't. Well..." He smirked. "I mean, not to brag, but I will make it _quite_ your worthwhile..."

"C-Can't we se-settle on something e-else?" Skywarp bargained. "L-Like a simple 'thank you'?"

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this," Dirge spat against the coward's face. Skywarp winced. "And besides, you know, you might be glad to hear..." His claws trailed down the length of the yellow fuselage and Skywarp was shivering, dental plates grinding as pleasure swept briefly down his spine strut. Dirge whispered against an audiol, "You'll be the dominant."

Skywarp's optics widened. "I--wha--!?"

Dirge plucked a hard, quick kiss on the purple Seeker's mouth before grabbing his shoulders again and falling back, bringing Skywarp on top of him. Dirge held him still, despite his flailing. "I wouldn't let just anyone do this to me," he stated. "You see, normally _I'm_ the dominant one. I take what is _mine_. However, you appear to be nothing _but_ submissive. So the one and only time you take someone from this position will be mine and mine alone." The greedy clone couldn't help but give a maniacal smile.

"This is--this is too much!"

"You'll get over it," Dirge snorted. His fuselage had all ready started opening, splitting down the middle vertically. The site of his spark within, pulsing bright and hot made Skywarp whimper. "And _don't_ try warping out of here, either." The teal clone narrowed his optics. "I know where you live." He earned another whimper. "Now..." Letting his shoulders go, Skywarp sat back, making a go to run but rather, fear of being hunted down and maimed kept him from leaving. Instead he straddled his companion's waist, nervous claws ticking at his chin.

Skywarp stammered, "W-Why can't w-we d-do something e-else--"

"Open your fuselage," Dirge scowled, digging fingers into the hot glass. Skywarp yipped and instantly let the glass slide away. Now his own spark was naked, though its glow was much softer. It even recoiled back into its chamber, as if it too shared it's master's fear. "Ahh, how nice..." Dirge purred. He was impressed nonetheless. His hand gently reached inside, tracing the edge of the spark. Skywarp groaned and arched his back. "And right now, it's all _mine_."

"Y-Yours?" the purple Seeker gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't dawdle," Dirge hissed. He tugged Skywarp closer. The poor coward watched in awe and horror as Dirge's spark rose slowly from his chassis, connected by a sole umbilical cord, hovering a few inches above his cockpit. The teal clone gave a low groan, a dizzied expression falling across his faceplates. "N-Now you..." he mumbled.

Skywarp shook his head. "M-My spark leaving m-my chassis!? N-No, too much! W-What if I d-die!?"

"_Fine_," Dirge scowled between grit dental plates. "Mine is out enough for you to keep yours--well, mine--in place. Now... Take me!" He yanked his comrade harshly forward, until both their sparks crashed. Each clone gave a sharp cry, Dirge bucking and forcing their sparks closer.

Skywarp retracted. "That was--!"

"Keep going!" the greedy Seeker hissed. He forced Skywarp down again, sparks hitting once more. Light and electric streaks bounced off their surfaces, shooting energy and power into their systems. Skywarp was wailing, Dirge merely shaking and groaning low in his throat. "That's it..." Dirge mumbled and pulled him closer. Their sparks were practically melting into each other and more and more energy swallowed their processors. Skywarp was shaking, but did not make any move to pull back, or forward for that matter.

"S-Scary..." Skywarp whimpered. He couldn't find enough power to formulate anything coherent. He rubbed spark to spark, but it was Dirge who was grinding body to body. Their groins creaked, paint flecking as they pounded into one another, legs wrapped around each other. Skywarp's wings hitched and twitched. "S-Scary..."

Dirge's vents were panting. "G-Gets better..." he whispered. He bowed forward, the glass of their cockpits grinding in squeaks. "Y-You're not t-too bad..." he assured. It didn't do much for Skywarp anyway. Their sparks met for another touch and go, repeating the process.

"You're..." _Scary_. Skywarp grimaced before--

Dirge widened his drowsy optics. "Did you... did you just _click_?" he inquired. Skywarp blinked but shook his head quickly. Not a second later did another click echo from the purple Seeker's vocalizer. Dirge couldn't help but chuckle. "Just like a s-sparkling..." he taunted. His hand brushed along Skywarp's face where he got another flinch. "... H-How cute. M-My clicks." The teal clone took an audiol and pulled Skywarp down until not only did their sparks crash, but so did their lips.

Skywarp attempted to free himself at first. Especially when Dirge had penetrated his mouth with his determined glossa. But as the heat between them grew and that tongue was hitting all the right spots, Skywarp finally gave in and shyly returned the kiss. This only made Dirge more aggressive and needy, holding his companion's head firmly as he dove in for more, coolant dripping from their lips and chins. Skywarp moaned loudly into Dirge's mouth, unconsciously lapping up his partner's fluids.

Dirge continued the kiss, but his hands had dropped to his sides. They took Skywarp's, jolting the mech before he placed them to his own lithe hips. The teal clone withdrew. "N-Now..." he croaked and licked clean the coolant on Skywarp's chin. There was that strong neediness in his optics again, one Skywarp had never seen in the usually cool, confident and aggressive seeker. "T-Tell me you want me..."

Skywarp blinked his own lazy optics. "W-What?"

"_Tell me_."

The purple clone winced. "I--I..." he swallowed. "I want you?"

Dirge smiled widely. "G-Good enough," he crooned. He forced the coward's hands further up his chassis, until they were right below his chest turbines. "N-Now tell me you n-need me..."

Skywarp feared getting that angry tone again. "I--I need you..." he said unsurely.

Dirge gave a small moan, and merely by what Skywarp said alone. "Y-Yes... N-Now..." He moved those shaking digits into his turbines and made another small noise. And it was actually a _click_. Skywarp was shocked. "Tell me I'm _yours_..."

Now that was even more frightening and surprising. "W-What?" He was at a loss of words. Shouldn't that have been... vice versa? Maybe all this... bonding had made his CPU wonky. "B-But--"

"Tell me I'm _yours_," Dirge demanded. He made those fingers stroke the ridges inside and he gasped, clicked and bucked. His wings fluttered beneath him, spark giving a rather harsh throb. "_Do it_. Tell me I'm yours."

"I--I--I--I--" Skywarp's mind was reeling. But, not one to argue or fight back, he mumbled, "You're... mine?"

"Ahn," the greedy clone whimpered. His optics shut, head lulling to the side. He continued forcing those hands to stroke his chest. "T-Tell me I-I belong t-to you..."

"You belong to... to me?" Best to play along.

Dirge's face contorted with a sort of hybrid of pleasure and flattery. "Y-Yes, yes..." he crooned. He rocked against his fellow clone's body. "Now... all t-together... T-Tell me I'm yours, that you need m-me, that I b-belong to you..."

Skywarp swallowed. He could feel overload approaching Dirge, his spark having swelled a maximum size. The amount of energy he had accumulated would mean his own climax perhaps shortly after. But there was no going back now; might as well say it. "You-you're mine," he said and thrust forward. Dirge groaned and met him halfway. "I-I need you..." Skywarp gave another push and was given one in return. "... Y-You belong to m-me..."

It was one final harsh slam of their sparks that sent them both into overload. Dirge keened and grabbed Skywarp's shoulders, squeezing tightly. Skywarp squeaked around his cry, back curling as the teal Seeker arched against him, their sparks still out and erupting with a bright azure glow. Dirge was actually a lot more vocal than Skywarp assumed, which he had no idea why he did so. He was louder, perhaps, his whine and shriek nearly suffocating the purple clone's.

A minute or two passed before the sparks settled, the Seekers' chassis relaxing. Dirge fell back against the ground, vents fuming hot air. Skywarp slumped forward, head bowed; his spark chamber shut slowly, cockpit following suit. Dirge's hands slipped from his companion's shoulders, resting weakly at his sides. Skywarp watched with fearful amazement as the teal clone's spark returned to its home, safe but moving sluggishly.

Finally, Dirge's optics onlined and he leered tiredly at the Seeker hovering above him. "That was nice, don't you think?" he chortled.

"I-It..." Was absolutely terrifying. Skywarp shuddered but didn't finish.

Dirge rose a hand, the back of his claws caressing along the coward's cheek. Skywarp grimaced and slightly cocked his head to the side. "You weren't so bad either, heh," Dirge sneered. He then squeezed Skywarp's chin and forced him to meet his serious optics. "Just remember--it was mine. All for me. Your first as dominant with me will also be your last. Understand?"

Skywarp nodded, horrified. "Y-Yes p-please don't h-hurt me p-please--"

"We're finished," Dirge interjected. He placed a hand to Skywarp's hot fuselage and pushed him back, letting him fall into his lap as he sat up. Skywarp sighed in relief and wiggled. But then that wicked grin returned to Dirge's faceplates and his optics gleamed with similar intent. "With you being dominant, that is."

"W-What!?"

Skywarp squeaked as Dirge then shoved him onto his back, tackling him hungrily.

----

THE END

Some dominant people like to be submissive in bed and vice versa. Though I don't write Dirge as being a total masochist/sub. I think, depending on whom, he can be top or bottom.


End file.
